


Film, Blanc et Noir

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [6]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be worse to be the one still alive (spoilers for 1.2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film, Blanc et Noir

**Author's Note:**

> F is for fatal

Helen loved black and white movies, and she wanted Zoe to love them, too. Her favourite was Cary Grant, of course; and there was an old version of Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ that was so dreadful it was almost good.

And then there was _Stage Door_. They watched it on a rainy Saturday afternoon, when Helen's boisterous housemates were at the football, and Zoe's landlord had been far too much to bear and she'd needed to escape.

Helen ended up crying bitterly in Zoe's arms, weeping for Kaye and for Terry.

'It's so unfair,' Helen sobbed.

'Poor Kaye,' agreed Zoe. 'She was far too young to die.'

'And imagine how dreadful it is for Terry,' added Helen. 'To keep living, believing that you were responsible for her death? It might be worse to be the one still alive,' she said, and another tear ran down her cheek. Zoe leaned over to wipe the tear away, and kissed it away instead.

Less than a year later, Zoe sobbed her way through _Stage Door_ alone. She tried to convince Tom and Danny to watch it with her, but they dealt with their grief in their own way. After that day, Zoe never watched the movie again.


End file.
